


Утро (совершенно другое).

by Tykki



Series: Утро (а, точнее, четыре разных) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-08
Updated: 2002-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Н-ну, прошлый мой фик носил то же название, но содержания там и здесь совершенно различны. Одинаковое название – следствие процесса изгнания мною моих демонов. К тому же, настроение утра и новизны обще для обоих произведеньиц.<br/>Действие происходит через несколько лет после окончания Дрим Трио Хогварца, с Вольдемортом уже всё, а вот с его последователями – ещё не окончательно. Вполне возможно, фик примыкает к ненаписанному эпику по Снэйп/Гермиона, по крайней мере, аллюзии есть. Но само по себе вроде бы читается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро (совершенно другое).

Гермиона проснулась очень рано, гораздо раньше обычного. Гораздо раньше другого нынешнего обитателя дома.  
Воздух звенел необычайным ощущением свободы. С чего это? Ах да… сегодня же заканчивается её почти заточение в этих стенах. О нет, она успела полюбить этот дом, одно из тайных убежищ Ордена Феникса, жилище, наполненное покоем и уютом; но деятельная натура требовала выхода, и инстинкт самосохранения последнее время уже стал уступать под её натиском.  
Но теперь всё иначе. Скорбеть ли или радоваться тому, но человек, желавший смерти всезнайки-грязнокровки, теперь сам покинул мир живых, так что прятаться ей больше нужды нет. И позавчера в её убежище прибыли затем, чтобы это сообщить – и наконец забрать её в яркий свет человеческого общества.  
Гермиона улыбнулась, спускаясь по лестнице на первый этаж, к кухне. Общество… Прибывшего за ней ведь тоже можно назвать человеческим обществом. Правда, большую часть времени с позавчерашнего вечера он спал, так что её уединение-одиночество нельзя было считать так уж и нарушенным.  
Она, впрочем, не отказалась бы от обратного. Но профессор Снэйп явился на её порог полумёртвым от усталости, так что, пожалуй, можно извинить его за неджентльменское пренебрежение обществом леди.  
Хотя ещё накануне леди готова была рвать и метать из-за того, что её единственный за долгое время источник сведений о внешнем мире самозабвенно храпит в одной из спальных комнат и явно не собирается завершать это увлекательное занятие.  
Но сегодняшнее утро было слишком умиротворённым для отчаянных вспышек ярости. К тому же, шестое чувство подсказывало Гермионе, что тридцати пяти часов сна окажется достаточным для её бывшего учителя, а посему скоро следует ожидать его появления на кухне, с приступом здорового аппетита.  
…Шоколад. Надо достать побольше шоколада. Неизвестно, встречался ли профессор Снэйп с дементорами или с кем ещё подобным, но вид у него позавчера был истощённый не только физически.  
Гермиона рассеянно отломила и отправила в рот кусочек сладко-горькой плитки. Кто же первый рассказал ей о целебных свойствах шоколада? А, ну конечно. Профессор Люпин. Как давно это было… Всё ли с ним в порядке? Не забыть бы спросить Снэйпа.  
Молодая женщина улыбнулась своей бессознательной фамильярности, напомнившей ей их хогварцские разговоры на три голоса. Никому тогда не доставалось столько фамильярных обращений, сколько профессору Снэйпу, и, прямо скажем, он сам старался это заслужить. Как там Рон, Гарри? Гарри теперь герой, даже Герой, и они с Роном тоже, но Рон там, во внешнем мире, а ею Орден Феникса после трёх едва пережитых покушений предпочёл не рисковать. Да, главный Враг уже был повержен, но созданное им зло ещё не перестало существовать.  
Однако теперь повержены и враги Гермионы. Она сможет вернуться и нормально работать, жить… может быть, даже любить.  
О нет, это утро определённо с ней что-то творит! Или всё проще? В конце-то концов, когда ещё после Хогварца они ночевали под одной крышей?..  
Гермиона сосредоточилась на приготовлении завтрака. Возраст и гормоны шутят шутки даже с ней, уже было для всех подошедшей под определение «замужем за работой». Прошло не так много лет, но течение их было слишком бурным. Помнит ли он девочку, больше года заставлявшую его ходить в больничное крыло после каждого опасного эксперимента? Она вот не забыла бледного холодноглазого мужчину, с непередаваемым сарказмом цедившего: «Мисс Грэнджер!» при малейшей попытке о нём позаботиться.  
Первым звуком, что услышал, спускаясь по лестнице, Северус Снэйп, был тихий женский смех, рассыпавшийся по кухне хрустальными колокольчиками. Рефлекторно перейдя на бесшумный шаг, профессор приблизился к дверному проёму и осторожно заглянул на кухню.  
Молодая женщина стояла вполоборота к нему, и на лице её играла улыбка, по которой Мастер Зелий отчего-то с болезненной отчётливостью понял, что смех относился к самому страшному и ужасному преподавателю Хогварца – к нему. Именно к нему-преподавателю, не к нему-человеку… не к нему-мужчине. И тут же, словно в насмешку, из-за туч выглянуло утреннее солнце, и его чистые лучи осветили фигуру Гермионы Грэнджер. Когда-то – упрямого рёбёнка, потом – чуть неуклюжего назойливого подростка, теперь – молодую женщину в пике своего сияния. К этому сиянию невозможно было остаться безучастным, и он шагнул, боясь и желая коснуться, ощутить…  
Гермиона не вздрогнула, когда сильные руки сомкнулись вокруг неё, наоборот, расслабилась, откидываясь назад, глубже в его объятия. А потом повернула голову, встречаясь с бездонным чёрным взглядом, и, улыбнувшись чуть шире, негромко произнесла:  
\- Как долго вы заставили себя ждать, профессор Снэйп, сэр… Северус.  
У её губ был сладко-горький привкус шоколада.

08.10.02


End file.
